The Mysterious Shirt
by Kitty-Kat-Kates
Summary: Katie has obtained a new shirt and she thinks Fred will like it. Cute Fratie!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you serious, Gin?" I asked, smirking. The red headed girl held up a red t-shirt, holding it out to me.

"'Course I am, don't be stupid. It'll be funny." Ginny laughed, throwing the shirt at my head. I put out a hand to catch it, erupting into giggles.

"Where did you even get it from?" I asked, still slightly shocked at the words on the Gryffindor red top.

"That's for me to know, and for you to wear. Put it on." Ginny demanded.

"Alright, alright." I said, pulling off my sleep shirt and putting on the red shirt.

"Brilliant." Ginny said, grinning in approval at my new shirt. I quickly threw my long blonde hair into a messy ponytail and skipped down the stairs into the kitchen after Ginny.

"Morning all," I could hear Ginny sing to her family, as she approached the breakfast table. Suppressing giggles, I walked after her, taking my spot at the table between Ginny and Fred. The remaining 7 Weasleys (obviously not including Bill and Charlie, whom were off doing other things) were all pajama clad and bleary eyed. Mrs. Weasley was serving breakfast, a whirlwind of good smells and warm food, Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet while Percy babbled on about the all-amazing Mr. Crouch, Ginny was munching on a piece of toast, looking at me with wide eyes, and the twins were laughing at eachother as they threw bacon at eachother in a mini war. I reached over to give Fred a quick peck on the cheek and laughed when George hit him directly in the face with a piece of bacon.

"Good morning, Katie." Mrs. Weasley turned to greet me, a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," I responded as she handed me a plate. I quickly piled pancakes and bacon onto it, smothering both in maple syrup, keeping myself busy. I could feel more than one pair of eyes on myself as I stuffed food into my mouth, keeping my eyes down.

"Katie?" George asked from across the table.

"Mmm?" I hummed, raising my head to meet his eyes. His brown eyes were twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"I like your shirt, Kates." He responded, grinning. I could feel Fred's eyes on me, watching me. Shortly after I heard a choking sound to my left, and Fred's head was bent over his porridge, coughing slightly.

"All right, Freddie?" I asked sweetly.

"Quite, love." Fred replied, his voice slightly higher than usual. "In fact, that is most definitely my favourite shirt on you."

"That's my favourite shirt on you too, Katie!" George chimed, ignoring Fred's warning glare. I giggled quietly, reaching for Fred's hand under the table.

"Katie Bell!" Percy squawked, turning slightly red. "That is not appropriate attire!"

_Oh crap, that did it. _I thought, looking at Fred's parents. _Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to be livid. This was a stupid idea. Thanks a lot, Ginny. _

To my surprise, Mr. Weasley took one glance at my shirt and guffawed loudly, his eyeglasses slipping slightly off his nose. Mrs. Weasley just rolled her eyes and collected the empty plates. Both parents left the room shortly after to get ready for the day.

"Is no one going to do anything about this disgusting piece of clothing?" Percy asked, livid.

"I quite like it," Ginny said, grinning at me. "It suits her."

"My family is a bunch of disgusting pigs!" Percy stated.

"Oh come off it, Percy." Ron spoke up. "Katie's only having a little fun."

_Yes! Ron to the rescue! _ I whooped in my head, giving Ron a thankful look.

"Oh, well. If this glorious shirt really bothers you that much, dearest Percy-pants, Katiekins can just take it off!" Fred spoke up, releasing my hand to take hold of the bottom of my shirt. He tugged it up to my bellybutton before I could swat his hand away. Normally, I would have faster reflexes, but wow, that caught me off guard.

"Fred!" I squealed, over George and Ginny's booming laughter. Ron and Percy looked scandalized, and I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Aw, come on, Kates." Fred pouted slightly, looking like a sad puppy with his warm brown eyes, shaggy red hair, and sad expression.

"Not here, later." I loudly whispered to him, so that everyone at the table could hear it. Fred's goofy grin was immediately back in place, and he was on his feet in a split second. He scooped me up; bridal style and I couldn't help but screech a little. The only problem with dating Fred Weasley is that you have to expect the unexpected.

"Well my good family, it's been a hoot, but I've got things to do." Fred announced loudly. He turned on his heel and sprinted up the stairs, still carrying me.

"More like people to do." I could hear Ginny say in the kitchen.

Before I could hear the response to Ginny, Fred had carried me to his room that he shares with George. He kicked the door open and sprinted to his bed. I giggled and turned to look at him.

"So, I take it you like my shirt?" I asked innocently. He put megently down on his bed and walked over to the door to close it.

When he returned I gasped lightly, his eyes were dark and he had a mischievous smirk across his face. Truthfully, I thought he was incredibly hot, but I'd never admit it to Ginny. Before I could think anything else, his lips were on mine and my brain turned to mush.

"Katie Bell. That is a magnificent shirt." Fred said between kisses, his voice gravelly and low.

"Mmhm" I agreed, returning his kiss with equal fire.

"Katie?" Fred asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah?"

"Take the shirt off." Fred smirked.

Giggling, I peeled off the shirt and threw it onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! So I'm thinking one more chapter for this story, and then it will be finished! Thank you so much for the positive feedback and encouragement. Read, review, and enjoy!

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE SCHOOL!" Molly Weasley screamed, her face turning an unpleasant shade of maroon that resembled the sweater that Ron got every Christmas. Fred pursed his lips in a sad attempt of not smiling, but was quickly sobered by Molly's death glare.

"What were you thinking?! Speak!" Molly boomed, looking back and forth between the two. She already knew that Fred would be the first one to speak, as he was always the leader of the duo, but she thought she'd give both of them a chance to explain. The twins had always been troublemakers, but she never thought they'd go this far. This morning they had just showed up on the Burrow's porch, brooms in hand and trunks in tow.

"Mum, you have to understand-" Fred started, shrinking back slightly at the sight of his mother's fury.

"Umbridge is a tyrant, Mum!" George exclaimed.

"I don't care if she's bloody you-know-who! You two had no right to walk out on your education like that! Oh, what will the people in the ministry say when word gets around that two of your father's sons have dropped out of Hogwarts! No, I won't have it!" Mrs. Weasley ranted, pacing back and forth between the boys.

"We don't need any of that to run our shop, mum." Fred started again. "George and I have already chosen a place in Diagon alley. There's a flat above the shop, that's where we'll live."

"Come on, Mum. You know that we don't belong in that place. That witch would've killed us if she could've!" George spoke up, raising his hand to display the words that had been etched into his skin. Molly looked alarmed and stepped forward to see George's hand better. The scars were all over his hands, front and back.

"She…. She did this to you?" Molly squeaked faintly, pulling up a kitchen chair facing the boys. She sat down and put her face in her hands, breathing slowly. As a mother, Molly's number one fear was having her children hurt. And what this woman had done to her babies behind Molly's back was a step too far.

"Yes, and we don't even have the worst of it." George said, quietly. He sent Fred a quick glance before speaking up again. "You should see Katie's hands."

Fred grimaced, still furious that anyone would touch Katie. Umbridge caught Fred and Katie kissing a broom cupboard after hours, and Katie had transfigured Fred into a bucket so he wouldn't be caught. Unfortunately, a 17 year old girl alone in a broom cupboard at midnight was apparently fishy, so Umbridge made Katie write lines every day for the next month because she wouldn't admit to her "crimes". Katie would come back bloody and weeping every night and the whole quidditch team (minus Harry and Wood obviously) would stay up until she got back to console her and plot Umbridge's death (unfortunately joking). Fred leaving Hogwarts was just another thing that hurt Katie, and he slightly hated himself for it. But at least now that he was gone, Katie couldn't get into trouble.

"Katie?" Mrs. Weasley squeaked, all strength and fury from her gone. "That woman would hurt Katie?"

"That's why I had to leave, Mum." Fred said, his brown eyes flashing dangerously. "And I don't care if you don't like it. George and I left school, but we have a job set up, and it's what we want to do, Mum."

"What about Katie?" Molly asked, looking at her son. She knew how much Fred cared about the cheeky blonde British girl, and even though Fred wouldn't admit it, Molly knew he would marry Katie someday.

"She'll be fine. Lee and Alicia and Ange will look out for her." Fred deadpanned, obviously not happy with this topic of conversation. Lost in his own thoughts, Fred simply listened to his mother's remaining questions, and allowed George to answer them.

When the conversation ended, Molly left the twins to go to their old room and grab the last remaining things that they would need. Fred entered his old room, looking around and smiling slightly at all the memories.

"She will be alright, Fred." George said quietly, watching his twin. George knew how much Fred would miss Katie for the remaining half year. Even George would miss seeing Katie's cheeky smile and seeing her blonde hair bouncing around. Without Katie, George's twin was a useless lump.

Fred swore as he dropped his wand. The 14 inch mahogany stick rolled across the floor and stopped underneath Fred's old bed. Grumbling to himself, he got down on his knees to retrieve said wand and ended up grabbing a piece of cloth along with his wand. Upon further investigation, Fred realized that it was actually a red shirt, with the words "Save a Broom, Ride a Weasley Twin" printed clearly on the front. Displaying the shirt to his twin, the two burst into comfortable laughter, the past day's stress washing away.

"You know what, Forge?" Fred turned to his carbon copy, a smile plastered across his face.

"What, Gred?" George asked with equal enthusiasm.

"I think Katie is going to be just fine." Fred stated, humming a song that Katie taught him once as he pocketed his wand and walked out of the room.


End file.
